


I'm not jealous!

by chichamoradaoye



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Jealous!Charlie, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: Amaya comes to visit the Waverider one day. Charlie feels slightly insecure as Zari and Amaya are best friends. Jealously ensures.





	I'm not jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> So do you peeps want me to write one after this with the exact same plot but switching Charlie's character with Amaya's? Let me know!  
> -also-  
> I'm pretty sure Tala and Maisie just confirmed Zarlie endgame but...

A quiet day on the waverider never actually lasted long. Today was no different. Ray was in the lab with Nate trying to upgrade his suit, Mick was in his quarters typing on his typewriter, Sara was in the kitchen with Ava along with Zari and Charlie. They were all having a peaceful day until Gideon alerted them that there was an anachronism that they had to fix. 

"Mick, Ava, and Nate, with me on the field. Zari, Charlie, and Ray you guys are our eyes in the sky. Gideon where are we going?" Sara ordered. 

Gideon was quiet for a second. "From the looks of it, the anachronism was a staged beacon by..." She paused. "Amaya Jiwe." 

The legends, excluding Charlie, all stood still. 

"Shall I bring her on?" Gideon asked. A loud wave of cheering overcame the ship. Charlie focused on Zari's glistening smile and felt a twinge on jealously in her chest. Zari really missed Amaya. "Ms. Jiwe is on her way." 

Amaya walked into the ship with a small bag in her hand and an endearing smile. The legends all gave her a tight hug. Charlie noticed that Amaya and Zari's hug was the longest and the tightest, even more than Nate's. The two totems collided and a purple light came from them. Zari and Amaya both chuckled as if it was nothing. Amaya then looked up and noticed Charlie staring. "And who is this?" She asked. Zari was quick to respond. 

"This is Charlie. She's a shapeshifter. John came back and trapped her in this body. She doesn't have her powers anymore. But what are you doing here?!" Zari asked. Charlie was slightly hurt that Zari didn't introduce her as her girlfriend but rather a fugitive. 

"Well, nice to you meet Charlie." Amaya smiled and held out her hand. "And that's a story on it's own." 

Charlie shook her hand. "Hi there, mate. Nice to meet you too." She said, slightly grinding her teeth together. Ray must've noticed because he quickly piped in. "How long are you staying for?" 

"I had a free week. I decided to use this week for a little vacation! And what better place than with my second family?" She smiled. 

"Where will you stay?" Nate asked, hopeful. 

"I suggest with Zari. It's best if you stay far from Nate." Sara looked at them and they nodded. "So Zari, could you please take Amaya to your quarters and help her unpack?" She asked. Zari and Amaya smiled at each other. They both walked in a deep conversation as Charlie glared at them. Sara placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder and chuckled. "I know that look." She said.

"What look? I don't have a look." The shapeshifter lied. 

"It's called jealously, Charlie, and you have the look." Sara pushed. 

"I'm not jealous!" She whisper-yelled. She then stomped out of the kitchen area and into her quarters which was pretty bare as she had been staying in Zari's room for the past few weeks. Sara only rolled her eyes.  
\-----------------------------------  
Zari's quarters  
\-----------------------------------  
"So what's new since I left?" Amaya asked. The two totem bearers were sitting on the floor eating candy Amaya had brought for her. 

"Oh where do I start?" Zari chuckled. "Constantine became a legend because he's trying to save his ex-boyfriend from dying, Sara and Ava are stronger than ever. Sara almost moved in, but Ava's here everyday pretty much. Ray helped Nora escape the time bureau but she turned herself in. I got a girlfriend. We fought a doll-" Amaya cut Zari off.

"My best friend got herself a girlfriend?! Who? Is it someone I know? Oh my god wait! Is it Charlie?" She asked excitingly. Zari nearly choked at the statement. 

"How did you-" 

"The way she was staring at me when I hugged you said it all. Although her having my face is a bit weird..." She chuckled. Zari blushed. "But I know you fall in love with personalities. She seems great by the way. I'm happy for you." Amaya finished. 

"Thanks Amaya, that mean's a lot coming from you. And yeah the whole her having your face is a bit weird but what can I say? You're hot?" She joked. Both of them knew she was, but Charlie who was bout to knock on the door did not. The shapeshifter huffed and walked away with a tears forming in her eyes. 

"Sorry to intrude Ms. Tomaz, but Charlie has walked from your door with tears. Should I alert Sara?" Gideon asked. 

"What? Uh no Gideon, thank you for letting me know." She nodded at the ceiling. Zari then turned to Amaya. "Give me a bit, and do not start the movie without me!" She said as she was already halfway out the door. Amaya chuckled to herself, she felt extremely happy for her best friend. 

"Charlie! Hey! Char wait!" Zari ran after the tanner girl. Charlie kept walking. 

"What do you want, Z?" She asked. 

"I want to talk to you. Hey! Charlie please let's talk." She begged. 

"Well you were talking to Amaya earlier, keep talking to her." Charlie replied. Zari then turned Charlie around until they were face to face. She smiled when Charlie's face slowly lost it's frown. "Yes, Zari?" 

"Amaya is my best friend yes, but that's about it. She's still head over heels about Nate, and I'm head over heels about you. I'm sorry if I made you feel not important, It wasn't what I wanted to happen." She explained. "She is my best friend, you are my love. And I would love for you to meet her." Zari finished. Charlie had tears forming in her eyes again. She then nodded. Zari grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged her into her room where Amaya was sitting. "Amaya I would like for you to meet my girlfriend, Charlie. Charlie this is my best friend, Amaya." She smiled. 

Amaya stood up and instead of shaking Charlie's hand, she roped Charlie into the tightest hug. They talked for a while before they all started watching the movie. Halfway though, Zari leaned towards Charlie and whispered, "You're cute when you're jealous." Charlie suddenly sat up. 

"I was not jealous!"


End file.
